Cross-Communications
by buzzingbees
Summary: Jeremiah and Blaine did more than have coffee, and Jeremiah like to film, then when struggling for cash sell it and Sebastian is about to let the cat out the bag! (established Klaine reactions)


Disclaimer: Don't own glee!

Sebastian couldn't believe his luck. For months now he had favoured one porn clip over all others. It was unlike him to stick with one clip, just like it was unlike like him to stick with one guy. But the guy giving the blowjob in this vid was something else.

The guy on the receiving end was not much to look at, his cock was on the small side and his whole appearance fitted neatly into that dime a dozen beach hunk category that Sebastian had never really gone for in the first place.

But the guy giving was ... it wasn't even just his looks that had Sebastian, not that they were anything to be laughed at.

His body was neither slight and lean, nor over muscled and imposing. Sebastian would be loathed to call such a godly shape average but it was the perfect balance of both these two extremes. His broad shoulders stopped him from being too slender, while his torso was wrapped with just the right amount of muscle. If any person was to come close the perfection seen in Michelangelo's David, Sebastian would swear it was this guy.

Sadly, the guy's lower torso was cover by dark pants that were loose enough to only suggest at the perfect globes they concealed. Though the bulge at the front indicated that he was sufficiently well endowed as he rutted against the other man's leg.

The one flaw Sebastian felt the video had - loose the pants! But admittedly there is something about watching that guy come in his trousers that was hot.

As for the guys face: soft gentle black curls, loosened from some gelled do, framed his manly features - the strong jaw and full lips which easily accommodated the cock he was lavishing with praise. The real gem, however, were his eyes. What he wouldn't give for those big hazel eyes to look up at him through the thick lashes that framed them, blown wide with passion and lust.

But it wasn't just this that made Sebastian return to the video again and again. Especially now that the opportunities to go out and actually meet a guy had slimmed significantly, even frequenting the local gay bar had not opened up any possibilities for him to satisfy his cardinal lust. He was not such an animal that he would stoop the sub-standard specimens on offer there - he had class thank you very much!

So more often than not than not he found himself watching this creature of perfection give himself over to giving pleasure to another. Somehow you just knew that the guy was giving every part of himself to licking and loving the skin that was placed in front of him.

Sebastian had devoted many an hour to memorizing every detailed of pleasure and devotion that played out across his expressive face, while frantically seeking own release as his hand stroked and pawed at his own engorged cock. Something he knew many men across the globe were doing, seeing how hugely successful the video had become.

And now that vision of perfection stood before him, calmly watching their group jump and sing around the room to the distraction of all else. It felt weird to have their positions reversed, to have those large expressive eyes happily take in the scene before him and for Sebastian to be part of that scene.

He felt the urge to both show off and to just get close to him fighting for dominance and before he knew it he had decided on both and was drawing the object of his desire into the performance.

The ease at which he joined in performance and the recognition from the other warblers quickly made the connection is Sebastian's brain. This was Blaine, the dream boat that everyone missed, and that he had already made note to have in his bed before Christmas, despite pesky rumours of him being off the market. This realization only gave him more incentive - he needed to secure a coffee date from this wonder.

After all coffee can be an important first step in moving towards more pleasurable activities.

But in the meanwhile he would enjoy the fact that his vision of perfection had finally deigned to wear tight fitting pants. He so revelled in the pert ass they displayed.

Sebastian had been stuck between being on cloud nine and purgatory.

Sure he had secured not only the all-important coffee date but he had also landed an invite to a Blaine's school play of sorts (though it was more of a general invitation issued to the warblers, than a personal victory, but still).

On the other hand he had finally found the apple from where all sin originated, and he had still not had a bite. Waiting may build suspense and all that rot, but Sebastian was not a patient man and saw little gain in suspending pleasure, especially his own. He wanted Blaine naked a writhing under him, and he wanted it now.

So when the time for their coffee date arrived, Seb was nearly panting with need.

Although after his more blatant advances had been either ignored or rejected with a blush, Sebastian was beginning to get frustrated. Blaine's behaviour was all off for being a world famous porn star and Seb just couldn't get a read on it. Other than showing off, he was at a bit of a loss at how to win Blaine. His sexual innuendos just seemed to miss, and he knew it wasn't him, as he had getting in to men's pants down to a fine art.

When Blaine finally stuttered out that he had a boyfriend, he thought he was finally getting somewhere – obstacle recognized, lets negotiate our way around it, and please, 'already with someone' was soooo easy to negotiate around.

But no! To his endless annoyance said someone just had to appear out of nowhere and obnoxiously try to claim his mark. As Blaine muddled his way through awkward introductions, any patience Sebastian had left snapped along with any attempt at subtly.

So after the precious princess managed to squeeze a 'nice to meet you' out from between his clenched teeth, Seb dismissively waived it away and got down to business.

"Sure, sure. So you may have bagged Mr hot shot porn star here, but princess in a place like Ohio sharing really is caring, and after giving head so unashamedly for the camera, I sure Blaine agrees, right Blaine? Cause I swear I better than that beach surf dude you were with"

He finished the statement with a playful wink.

The shocked expression on both Blaine and his princess' faces amused Sebastian, I mean really they thought no one would talk about it, ha.

It was only when the princess' hand slapped across Blaine's confused face, and his higher than average voice start squawking about 'you said you were a virgin too' and 'how could you lie to me' before storming of in a prissy cloud of indignant righteousness, that Seb realised that the princess may not watch porn and as such not know about Blaine's extra curricula activity.

Well at least it solved the boyfriend problem.

Seb turned to console Blaine on his terrible choice of love interest and move things on to the bedroom, when he noticed Blaine's heartbroken, confused, angry expression. God, too much emotion, why couldn't they just move on to the fun sexy stuff! So Seb just sighed.

"Way too much of a Drama Queen if you ask me. You … want to .."

"I don't understand, I am not … but how did you know I dated Jeremy or gave him … you know .. I … I didn't tell anyone … I don't understand"

As Blaine's panicky ramble increased in speed and breathless anxiousness, Seb realised he had done much worse than break up a relationship with his careless thoughtless words. The soulful eyes that watched him pleadingly, begging for an explanation made his heart ache in ways he couldn't explain.

"I thought you knew, I mean it's on most gay porn sights … and it's pretty popular"

The words were whispered quietly, with guilt ridden glances apologising for unabashedly watching something he never had the consent to see. Not that he knew. It was not Sebastian fault, he knew that, but somehow that just made him feel worse.

With every word Sebastian said, Blaine's breathing increased, his eyes flitting around frantically trying to make sense of the information and gaining a watery glaze.

Just as Sebastian thought Blaine was about to have a panic attack and was trying to figure out what to do, Blaine stood up suddenly and with a quiet 'if you'll excuse me' fled the scene.

Sebastian sat back and took a sip of his cooling coffee, thinking this certainly didn't go to plan.

AN: not sure where to take this, plot bunnies welcome.


End file.
